Beast-X Megazord
The Beast-X Megazord is the combined Megazord form of the Beast Bots and the first three Beast Zords combined. The heads of the Beast Bots form the control panels for the Megazord and other combined forms. It is formed by typing 'BXMZ' into the keypad of each individual Zord. Overview The Beast-X Megazord wields the Beast-X Blade that is formed from the Racer Zord's sword and the Chopper Zord's rotors, allowing it to use the Beast-X Blade Blast, which launches two yellow laser beams. It is also able to shoot light blue beams that ensnare its foes inside an energy cage before finishing them off with the Beast-X Hyper Strike, where the Megazord's blade is able to charge up with Morph-X to issue a final slash attack, destroying the enemy. The Beast-X Megazord uses a second finisher called the Beast-X Hyper Kick where the Megazord jumps into the air and charges its left foot with Morph-X to kick its enemy, destroying it. Appearances: Beast Morphers Episodes 6-8, 10-13, 18, 21 History The Beast-X Megazord was needed to form for the first time after Slicerdrone escaped General Burke's hangar and helped fight the Rangers alongside Meltadrone. The Beast-X Megazord was needed again after Scrozzle sent two Gigatronics to Coral Harbor alongside Raildrone. Beast Zords Racer Zord Racer Zord is the mecha for Beast Morphers Red. Racer Zord forms the core of Beast-X Megazord. It has three modes: Linked Mode, Cheetah Mode, and Battle Mode. When piloted from base, it can be deployed via its own lift, either in Battle Mode or in Linked Mode. Appearances: Beast Morphers Episodes 2-22 CB-01 INTERFACE.png|Linked Mode CB-01 ANIMAL.png|Cheetah Mode CB-01 ACE.png|Battle Mode Wheeler Zord Wheeler Zord is the mecha for Beast Morphers Blue. Wheeler Zord forms the chest and feet of Beast-X Megazord. It has two modes: Linked Mode and Gorilla Mode. Appearances: Beast Morphers Episodes 2-3, 5-8, 10-13, 16, 18, 20-22 GT-02 INTERFACE.png|Linked Mode GT-02 ANIMAL.png|Gorilla Mode Chopper Zord Chopper Zord is the mecha for Beast Morphers Yellow. Chopper Zord forms the arms of Beast-X Megazord. It has two modes: Linked Mode and Jackrabbit Mode. Appearances: Beast Morphers Episodes 2, 5-8, 10-13, 16, 18-22 RH-03 INTERFACE.png|Linked Mode RH-03 ANIMAL.png|Jackrabbit Mode Other Combinations Beast-X Ultrazord The Beast-X Ultrazord is the combined Megazord form of the Beast-X Megazord and the Striker Megazord. The most powerful Zord in the Beast Morphers arsenal, it took on and destroyed an entire army of Gigadrones of various models without issue. It utilizes a massive lance in combat. Instead of walking like thier other Megazords, this one appears to slide along on its feet. The finisher for this combination is the Beast X Ultra Strike where the Megazord channels Morph X into its lance like weapon, creating a massive green energy drill, before using it to bore into thier enemies. This was powerful enough to destroy an entire army of Gigadrones in one attack. 'Appearances: '''Beast Morphers Episodes 20 Cockpits CB-01 Cockpit.jpg Buster Blue Cockpit.jpg Buster Yellow Cockpit.jpg Notes *This is the first Megazord since the High Octane Megazord in ''Power Rangers RPM to have the rangers remain in their individual Zord cockpits when the Megazord is formed. *This Megazord is the first since Power Rangers Operation Overdrive to have its individual Zord components manually deployed from the base. *This Megazord holds the record for taking longer to debut than any other core Megazord, with its first appearance being in episode 6. **The reason for the delay in debuting is because it debuts in episode 6 of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, thus having to build up to that point. *Saban or Hasbro recreated the Zord cockpits as they were on the Sentai version to change some elements. For example, in the Sentai version they would tap GB5 on the keyboard to transform into Go-Buster Oh. However, in the new original footage they now press BXMZ to combine. *With a minimum of 5 zords, the Beast-X Ultrazord has the fewest components of any Ultrazord, taking the record off of the Dino Charge Ultrazord. Appearances **Episode 3: End of the Road **Episode 4: Digital Deception **Episode 5: Taking Care of Business **Episode 6: Hangar Heist **Episode 7: A Friend Indeed **Episode 8: The Cybergate Opens **Episode 9: Silver Sacrifice **Episode 10: Thrills and Drills **Episode 11: Tools of the Betrayed **Episode 12: Real Steel **Episode 13: Tuba Triumph **Episode 14: Sound and Fury **Episode 15: Seeing Red **Episode 16: Gorilla Art **Episode 17: Ranger Reveal **Episode 18: Rewriting History **Halloween Special: Hypnotic Halloween }} See Also Category:Zords (Beast Morphers) Category:Three-Piece Megazords